fallacieuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Micah Kai
' Name': Micah Kai *'Date of Birth': February 14th *'Status': Resistance Fighter *'SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence): '''M *'Alignment': Squad 3; formerly STEM *'Likes': Fashion, killing, pranking people *'Dislikes': (春野サクラ, ''Haruno Sakura) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. She thus trains to become a medical-nin so that she can face the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Background As orphans from in Medium, Micah and his little brother Luka had been treated unkindly by the civilians ever since their parents died, which forced them to survive as thieves and pickpockets. Micah expressed a bitter hatred of the civilians, and declared that everyone who was cruel to them ought to die. When a mysterious calamity swept the orphanage and killed nearly everyone, including Luka, Micah was taken in by Danzou to the North for the purpose of STEM training along with a group of other boys and girls. Although Danzou originally despised him because of his obnoxious and loud personality, Micah set about making his master like him (in a very Stockholm way) and quickly became his favourite bed-mate and subsequent heir. Micah then received favourable treatment such as expensive clothes and more freedom around the city. This led him to meet . However, at that point, he couldn't join the Resistance. Micah continously suffered physical and sexual abuse from Danzou. After each session, he would soak in a bath for hours and cry. However, in public, he resumes his psycotic and obnoxious personality. Behind closed doors, he Not knowing that it was actually Hannah, Alois discovered that the person responsible for the strange deaths in the village was Sebastian Michaelis during his Faustian contract before Ciel Phantomhive. Alois formed a contract with Claude, vowing revenge on Sebastian. When Earl Trancy died, Alois became the new earl and released all the captive boys. From the girl I loved to hate to the girl I feel most sympathetic for. Ami’s a wonderful, enigmatic character who’s added a lot of spice to a show that’s already pretty complex. I suspect that her poor timing (getting Ryuuji’s attention after Taiga) and her inability to drastically change how she tries to get close to Ryuuji means she’s so far behind Taiga that she doesn’t have a chance at catching up at all. Ryuuji’s simply not the kind to be baited by teasing but that seems to be Ami’s favoured method of getting attention–if not her only. Personality * 'Positive: '''Alert, energetic, curious, playful, spontaneous, affectionate, capable, strong-willed, determined, opionated, driven, charming, charismatic, courageous *'Negative: '''Manipulative, spoiled/bratty, demanding, impatient, greedy, needy, mischievous, possessive, clingy, dramatic What a charmingly delightful, and rather devilish, sadistic boy. Alois is definitely one interesting kid From being happy-go-lucky, to a practicing sadist, Alois displays an array of characteristics which combined, would indicate to your classic psychopath. And as with almost all mentally unstable characters, he did not have the most pleasurable childhood in the world. Thankfully, there was no sob story as there was a disgusting and disturbing past. Truth be told, I found Alois’ nature and antics to be quite entertaining, refreshing and again, a big contrast to Ciel’s personality. Micah seems to have a cheerful disposition. His emotions are quite unpredictable, however, and fluctuate from enthusiastic to angry. He also loses interest in things fairly quickly. Alois often uses harsh and impolite language regardless of whom he is speaking to, and isn't one for tableside manners. One of his few consistent traits is his attachment to his captain, Captain Yamato, whose attention he constantly tries to attract. His horrific childhood, which contained both sexual and physical abuse, is the likely cause of his extreme need for affection and acknowledgment. Although his harsh temper was evident even in childhood, his sadistic streak, bizarre promiscuity, and crude language stem from the abuse from STEM training and direct abuse from Danzou. It is also notable that Micah is very violent and has no qualms with murder. While Orion didn't like killing innocent people, he often had to stop bloodthirsty Micah from getting too carried away. He’s a big brat and will act better than you--this is an act because he feels like utter scum, the way he was abused. Appearance Micah is a short boy, standing at around 5'5". He has well-groomed platinum blonde hair and big, bright blue eyes. He would appear very young, was it not for his fox-like eyes, cocky smirks, and complacent body language in general. As for clothes, Micah wears very expensive and inefficient clothes -- his long robes get caught, causing him to get badly injured in a battle. At that point, Ana decided enough was enough, and discarded his wardrobe in order to get him a new one; this helped Micah cope with his past, as all his expensive clothes reminded him of Danzou. Official theme Category:Characters